All We Need
by Bee Ah
Summary: A quick one-shot about Sunday mornings, raindrops, and breakfast in bed.


**Author's note: **Hello, lovely people! My first finished one-shot! It's short and kind of rushed, I think, but I'm happy enough with it. Maybe someday I'll come back and tweak it up a bit. I got this idea while listening to my "Rainy Sundays" playlist. It's probably a bit cliché, but I'm a sucker for sappy stories. So there's that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Divergent _series. If I did, Allegiant would have been very different.

******-All We Need-**

Tris slowly opened her eyes, flinching a little at the light coming through the window. The covers were tangled at her feet, She stretched her legs, trying not to move too much to avoid waking Tobias up. It didn't work, however, and she heard a low groan, before two blue eyes were lazily staring at her.

"Hi," his usually husky voice sounded hoarser.

She smiled lightly at him, "Hey," she whispered back.

They were both lying in bed, just looking at each other, while raindrops softly hit the window, making a small noises in the background. It was one of those cloudy days, that gave off the sensation of it being earlier than it actually was.

Tobias liked how her hair was spread across the bed in such a messy and careless way. Tris liked how serene his eyes looked. She felt her stomach flutter like it usually did when he stared at her that way. A way only he knew how. And a way that made her feel completely loved.

"I don't really want to get up," she sighed, turning around and fitting herself between his arms.

He tightened his grip, pulling her closer, and rested his head on top of hers, "You don't really have to."

It was mornings like those that reassured them. Tobias realized that he belonged there. Not necessarily at Dauntless, but _there_. Holding her in his arms, not worrying about his past or anything else. Tris forgot every doubt she had in herself and marveled that it was possible for someone to feel so... warm, regardless of the chilly air that surrounded them.

Tobias started trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck, "You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to just stay here the rest of the day.," he breathed in her ear.

"It is Sunday, after all," Tris agreed, turning around to face him again. She pressed her lips against his softly, before her hand curled around the back of his neck and his fingers tangled in her hair. The kisses got deeper, and Tobias' hand travelled from her hair to her back, slowly making their way to her legs, before resting on her back again.

"I think that if we tried hard enough," he said between kisses, "everyday could be Sunday."

"I don't think that would be such a bad idea," she said with a laugh, resting her forehead on top of his.

The sound of her laughter rang through his ears and he couldn't help but smile back. The way her eyes crinkled and sparkled and the way she shook her head just a little. It formed kind of a slow motion movie in his head, as cheesy as it sound. Tobias really wasn't one for overly dramatic expressions or thoughts, but he just couldn't avoid it. It was helpless, really. Like tumbling down. Getting sucked in to something he didn't even know. But before he could realize it, he was too far gone.

"I'm going to completely ruin this moment, but I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Mmhm," Tobias agreed, "Just please tell me we won't have to deal with all the noise from the dinning hall"

"So breakfast in bed?"

"Gosh, that sounds painful," he playfully rolled his eyes and grinned at her. His fingers were lightly tracing a path up and down her back, send bolts of electricity through her body and giving her chills.

"I know right?" Tris played along, "I'd much rather deal with Dauntless initiation all over again." Against her better judgement, she rolled herself off the comfortable position she was in and offered her hand. Grabbing it, Tobias pulled himself to hist feet and lace his arms around her waist, gently and slowly guiding her to the small open kitchen in his loft

While Tobias made the coffee, Tris worked on making the toast. "Try not to burn it,"he glances at her sideways with a playful side grin.

"That was one time!" She rolled her eyes and elbowed him, knowing he wouldn't feel much.

They exchanged teasing remarks and silly inside jokes, in a way they only did when they were alone. Tris knew he liked his toast with butter, just like Tobias knew she liked her coffee with milk and two spoons of butter. Their legs were tangled in the bed, while hey sipped the hot coffee and talked about nothing.

The thing about Dauntless is that you're always surrounded fast-paced everything. Too much noise in the food court, too much movement everywhere else. So when they could finally stay still, relaxed and in silence, the outside didn't seem real. The small apartment felt like the entire world to them. All there was was them, cuddled under the covers, feeling the heat radiate from each other, hearing the raindrops like some kind of soundtrack of their wrapped up little universe.

And anything other than that didn't really matter.

**-The End-**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading it! Please tell me if you liked. Or if you didn't. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Now excuse me while I go to sleep because it is 2AM and I have school tomorrow. Or is it already considered today? I never know.


End file.
